


Хищная история

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Сказ о том, как Хибари обзавёлся рысью.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 12





	Хищная история

Поездка была долгой: Хибари позволил себе задремать, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Мукуро смотрел на дорогу и не мог перестать думать о том, что в этой истории не сходятся две важные точки. Если кто-то и правда решил покуситься на жизнь наследницы самой молодой семьи Нового Альянса, то зачем делать из этого серию событий? Нужно было в первый же раз организоваться наверняка. Но если тут ещё возможны технические (и волевые) моменты, то звонок Виолетты лично Тсунаеши был совсем интересным. Тсунаеши порывался сунуть любопытный нос сам, но в итоге отправились они с Хибари, чтобы наверняка — и оказать поддержку в случае необходимости, и не позволить втянуть Дечимо во что-то странное. Виолетта была первой, с кем Тсунаеши смог наладить контакт в Италии и той умной девушкой, которая сразу поняла, что с ним лучше дружить. В отличие от многих участников старого альянса. Собственно, поэтому, теперь существует только новый. Кто не с нами — тот против нас. Для юноши, который пару раз спасал мир самыми странными методами, Тсунаеши оказался удивительно категоричен.  
— На что бы ты поставил? — Вдруг спрашивает Хибари, сонно моргая.  
— Выманила их сама. Ускорение перехода в официальные наследницы — избавится от своего старых устоев идиота-отца, заняв положенное место и красиво всё обставив. У Виолетты прекрасное чувство стиля. Оно, если есть — то во всём.  
Хибари усмехается и тянется за бутылкой с водой. Раз не возражает, значит, и сам думал в том же направлении. Теперь Мукуро в своей теории уверен. Это самый складный вариант развития событий.

Их встречает пустой, на первый взгляд, участок виллы. Мукуро чувствует чужое присутствие внутри здания, но не спешит заходить внутрь. Хибари осматривает два внедорожника.  
— Один бронированный, второй пнёшь и развалится. Омерзительно.  
Мукуро молча соглашается, кивнув. Отношение к тем, кто в обычном джипе — как к пушечному мясу. Совсем не ново в данной среде, но Хибари морщится, потому что понимает: Тсунаеши бы никогда такого не допустил. Либо все равно защищены, либо никто никуда не едет. Разве что, их двоих можно не особо жалеть — но это просто логика вещей, они не в обиде. Мукуро ищет взглядом проход к задней части двора. Находит. На подходе они слышат рык. Настоящий, животный рык.  
— Надеюсь, это не коробочка. Похоже на хищную кошку.  
— Надейся, — Хмуро выплёвывает Хибари и идёт вперед. Нервничает, не более. Мукуро давно сопоставил, как именно сбоит выражение эмоций у Хибари и после этого чувствовал себя спокойно. Хибари предсказуемый на реакции, в лучшем смысле этих слов, и его это устраивает. Всегда проще расслабиться с человеком, чья модель поведения поддается простым логическим цепочкам, стоит только изучить его личные особенности. О более надёжном и гармоничном союзе, он даже не мечтал. Жизнь сумела приятно удивить, там и когда этого совсем не ждал.

Мукуро прикрывает глаза и коротко проваливается на уровень восприятия путей, пока они выходят из тени деревьев. В доме чувствуется отголосок неба и яркое торжество в смеси с удовлетворением. Вероятно, они правы в своём прогнозе. Тихо и никаких признаков борьбы или засады. Значит, всё уже закончилось.  
— Мукуро, — спокойно зовёт Хибари, но настороженно и с оттенком тихой ярости. Мукуро выныривает в обычное восприятие.  
— Виолетта в доме, больше никого нет. Живого.  
Хибари растягивает губы в оскале и потом мрачнеет, кивая вперед. Мукуро поднимает взгляд и чуть не давится воздухом: огромный вольер, а в нём самая настоящая евразийская рысь. Янтарные глаза смотрят внимательно, поза говорит о готовности напасть. Умное существо, грациозное. Это им стоит бояться, а не наоборот. Мукуро двигается к прутьям и сетке, смотрит на условия и испытывает сочувствие пополам со злостью на тех, кто счёл недокармливать животное отличной идеей. Хибари выбивает оба замка краем тонфа с уплотнением из пламени. Мукуро не останавливает, но переходит на путь животных, чтобы лучше считывать намерения и успеть ввести в дезориентацию, если что.  
Хибари ведёт себя правильно и уважительно, осторожно и бережно. Так, как редко раскрывается перед людьми. Мукуро с нежностью наблюдает, но не позволяет себе погрязнуть в жажде чаще видеть что-то схожее в свою сторону. Хибари отдаёт достаточно, так, как умеет. Чем дальше, тем лучше у него получается. Научится — сейчас есть желание. Рысь осторожно подкрадывается ближе. Делает пробный выпад. Хибари стоически не дергается и даёт занести над лицом когтистую лапу. Рысь останавливается, плавно возвращается в спокойное положение. Ещё через пару минут, Мукуро спокойно стоит в вольере и осматривает животное, пока Хибари всячески успокаивает поглаживаниями и хвать за все нужные места. Сильный недовес. Хибари смотрит на поредевшую шерсть с отчетливой грустью за привычной серой сталью и Мукуро понимает: здесь и в таком состоянии животное они не оставят.  
— Это рысь, и она едет с нами?  
— Ты уверен, что это самка?  
— Да.  
– Это рысь, и она едет с нами.

Виолетта обнаруживается на крыльце главного входа, когда Мукуро выходит обратно. С красавицей семейства кошачьих Хибари договорится сам, у них очень нежное знакомство. Узловатые тонкие пальцы сжимают сигарету. Теперь уже глава Фалько думает о чём-то своём, но ведёт плечом на его присутствие. Мукуро даёт докурить, спокойно отвлекаясь на закатное полотно. Замечательный день: немного побед, неожиданностей и встреч. Ветер прохладной рукой убирает с лица волосы и успокаивает. Тело расслабляется, мысли обретают целостность.

Мукуро невольно засматривается на профиль девушки, как смотрят на меняющийся пейзаж: волнистые волосы ореховым теплом по плечам, небесное пламя по синей радужке мудрых глаз и свобода в наглой улыбке и развороте широких плеч. Не удивительно, что её многие невзлюбили: нет стихии опаснее умной женщины, знающей себе цену. Виолетта щурится и разворачивается к нему, спускаясь по лестнице, пальцами в тяжелых кольцах поглаживая перилла. Теперь — только своего дома.  
— Любезно со стороны Вонголы отправить ко мне вас двоих.  
— Вы прекрасно справились и без нас, как вижу, — усмехается Мукуро, понимая, что в здание лучше не заходить. Хибари выходит из-за угла и коротко кивает. Скалится и передаёт Виолетте знак мира – маленький цитрин на верёвке. Та принимает его и повязывает на шею. Пламя неба весело бликует в радостном камне.  
— Кто, если не ты сам, должен себе помочь. Не так ли? Но буду рада, если поможете приукрасить историю. Пойдёмте в пристройку, сделаю вам чай.  
— Никакой жалости, ах, Виолетта, — Качает головой Мукуро, но прекрасно понимает мотивацию. Тиран-отец, ведущий Семью к медленному разложению — невыносимое бельмо на глазу для кого-то её уровня духа и видения. Перемены нужно запускать, порой очень жесткими способами.  
— Грустно немного. Но жалко мне только Эльзу, оставшуюся без прежнего хозяина.  
— Кошка? — Уточняет Хибари.  
— Кошка. Ума не приложу, что с ней сейчас делать: сам понимаешь, мне бы уехать на пару недель, пока всё не уляжется, — говорит Виолетта слегка виновато. Хибари отмахивается от ненужных эмоций и направляется за ней к пристройке.  
— Я заберу.  
– О… Вот и славно!  
Эльза составила им приятную компанию, обрадовавшись найденным двум курицам. Мукуро не мог не смотреть за тем, как зубы вонзаются в мясо и требовательно перемалывают добычу с хрящами и мелкими костями. Было в этом что-то завораживающее и _знакомое_. Мукуро узнает голод и жажду свободы из сотен оттенков других чувств, желаний. Здесь они неприкрытые и явные. Животные честнее и красивее людей, в этом они с Хибари соглашались.  
— Тела? – С милой улыбкой осведомляется Мукуро, запивая грушевый пирог кофе. Виолетта изящно машет рукой в жесте "забудь" и приторно улыбается в ответ на хмык Хибари, сразу скрывая этот обман за чашкой.  
— А что с ними? Хорошо горят.  
Хибари довольно откидывается на спинку стула. Смотрит поочередно на них, на Эльзу и фыркает. Мукуро улавливает суть и поясняет:  
— С Дечимо Вонголой бы такие простые разговоры были.  
Виолетта громко смеется и делится с Мукуро своим куском пирога.  
– Вырастет ещё, успеет зачерстветь – взвоете. Лучше, чтобы этого не произошло никогда. Передавайте от меня лучшие пожелания Вонголе. И… сделайте что-нибудь с машинками, я в такие не играю.  
Мукуро не выдерживает сюра ситуации и хихикает, решив уточнить из любопытства:  
— А в какие играете?  
— В дорогие, быстрые и красивые. Феррари хочу, например.  
Хибари выдаёт многозначительное "оя" и и заключает:  
— Будет очередное собрание важных шишек — подойди к Каваллоне. Прокатит.  
— Да-да, только условия поездки слушайте внимательно, Дино только с виду весь из себя джентльмен, — Предупреждает Мукуро. Хотя, проносится мысль, что за общением этих двоих было бы интересно понаблюдать. Виолетта делает вид, что глубоко задумалась над таким предложением, но только ради поддержать шутку. Захочет — купит себе сама через пару лет. Возможно, даже что-то покруче.

× × × 

Организовать переезд животного оказалось не так уж сложно. Гораздо тяжелее было убедить Хибари не отдать под вольер всю территорию участка.  
— Вот тебе и ответ, на кой чёрт тебе столько земли досталось абсолютно случайно. Ты ту историю терпеть не мог, а смотри, как удачно развернулось, — замечает Мукуро, когда они пили чай в небольшом доме Хибари.  
— Ублюдская Италия с тупыми травоядными и не уютными домами.  
Как отрезал. Мукуро закатил глаза и разлил остатки второй заварки по чашам.  
— Кёя, не будь таким вредным. Ты же хотел завести кота! Вот тебе кошечка, красивая и большая. Как раз и побегать есть с кем, и поиграть.  
— Было бы, с кем играть, если бы ты не уезжал не пойми куда на месяцы.  
Мукуро делает глубокий вдох. Выдыхает. Хибари просто нервничает из-за перемен. Из-за того, что спустя восемь лет в стране успел ей проникнуться против своей воли, начать пребывать в ней больше половины дней в году. Из-за иррационального решения спасти животное, которое уже не выживет в дикой природе, но и смотреть на клетку для Хибари невыносимо. До этого их рассинхронизированный график Хибари устраивал. Не в его адрес, нужно пропустить это через себя и забыть.  
— Во-первых, я знаю, что ты неплохо отслеживаешь мои передвижения. Хотя бы частично. Во-вторых, ты бы не выдержал "обычную семейную жизнь" на одной территории дольше двух недель. В третьих, если ты хотел упрекнуть, то попытка провалилась.  
Хибари смешно надулся, думая, что делает это незаметно. Мукуро улыбнулся умиленно: какой же милый котик, этот ваш Хибари Кёя. Вон и подругу себе подобрал по принципу острых когтей, да любви к ласке. Тщательно скрытой за укусами и грозным видом, конечно же.  
— И что теперь?  
Мукуро усмехается. Вот всегда так: сначала полезет с претензиями, а потом "я чебурашка, объясните мне, как и что эта ваша жизнь". Мукуро рад бы помочь чем-то большим, чем своими присутствием, пониманием и необъяснимой любовью. Но, увы:  
— Глобально – только тебе решать. У всех свой ответ, слишком общий вопрос ты задал. Но конкретно в этот вечер… я иду делать игрушку, а ты – гладить кошку! И на ночь "Ведьмину службу доставки" пересмотрим.  
– Под твои жареный корень лотоса и мисо? – С плохо скрываемой надеждой в голосе уточняет Хибари, отведя взгляд к столешнице. О да, безумно интересный рисунок крошек на панели! Мукуро не выдерживает и тихо посмеивается, пока идёт к кладовке за плотной верёвкой для обмотки.  
– Рокудо, твою мать!  
– Судя по моему лицу, мою мать кто-то красивый! Что тебе не так? Захвати пилу, будь добр, – агрессию на почве смущения Мукуро пропустил мимо ушей и пошёл заниматься действительно важными делами.

Месяц подглядывал за ними октябрьской ночью, только вступившей в права и подмигивающей звёздами, изредка выглядывающими из-за тяжелых облаков. Мукуро доделывал последний круг обмотки набалдашника игрушки, сидя в вольере в углу, смотря за тем, как Хибари лежит на досках спиной. Об его грудь тёрлась Эльза, вылизывала щёки и подставлялась под долгожданную ласку. Здесь хорошо кормят, дают резвиться и не бьют за природные проявления, свойственные хищникам. Как и любого в этом доме. Им здесь хорошо. Всем.  
— Зверёк ломанётся в гости, если узнает, — говорит Хибари в весёлом тоне. Мукуро прикидывает вероятность и усмехается — точно, так и будет.  
— Опереди порядок вещей, позови его сам.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Тсунаеши-кун любит твою компанию. Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал. Ему с тобой проще, чем с Хаято или Такеши сейчас.  
Хибари поворачивает голову и смотрит на него в упор с сомнением. Как же долго проходят некоторые процессы, не настроенные вовремя в детстве… В случае Хибари, неспособность считывать отношение других к нему и, как следствие, агрессивная защита — это особенность работы психики. Мукуро никогда за это не поддевал и не цеплялся. Во-первых, быть с ним — его осознанный выбор. Во-вторых, он всегда знает, хотя бы примерно, на что идёт.  
— Перед тобой нет лишних обязательств. Он тебе не должен быть самым сильным, принимающим взвешенные решения или всегда "в себе". Вы в равных категориях. Поэтому он с тобой и "наглеет", как ты это обозвал — может позволить расслабиться. Он всё тот же мальчик из Намимори, разве нет? — Терпеливо пояснил Мукуро и встал на бокс, чтобы подвесить игрушку за протянутое под крышей вольера бревно. Хибари смотрел в пустоту, а потом принялся успокаивающе гладить следящую за Мукуро Эльзу.  
— Хм.  
— Именно. Всё, вы тут веселитесь, а я пошёл резать корень лотоса. Раз ты так настаиваешь.  
В глазах Хибари почти детское счастье. Мукуро не смог сдержаться от короткого поцелуя в лоб, мазнув спавшими с плеч волосами по любимому лицу.  
— Сегодня ночь приятных сюрпризов, давай так. У тебя — вечер в соответствии с желаниями, у Эльзы новая игрушка. А мне… придумай сам, — Мукуро заговорщицки подмигнул Хибари и быстро ушёл в дом, пока один особенно дурацкий кот не успел придумать себе лишнего или возмутиться. Препираться как два идиота они всегда успеют — хоть круглосуточно! А сегодня, Мукуро надеялся на приятное "после фильма".


End file.
